


How Dum-E was a Good Boy.

by GhostCwtch



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dum-E just wants to help., Gen, Tony is the daddy-bot in this family., run on sentences for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My beta reader took some Ambien and demanded a "seemingly sad bed time story" and this re imagining of the scene where Dum-E gets the old reactor for Tony was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dum-E was a Good Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no good excuse for this. My bestie-wifey has been having issues sleeping and so was prescribed Ambien. She's a total light weight when it comes to medication and so our nightly conversations have become very bizarre for the past few days. Tonight, she demanded a bedtime story that was "seemingly sad" and this is what I gave her. She seemed content, but also very stoned so who knows. Hope you get a kick out of it anywho.

Once upon a time, there was a bot named Dum-E and his lived with his brothers You, Butter Fingers and Jarvis. Dum-E was often sad, because of all of them, his Daddy-Creator Tony loved Jarvis the best because he was the smartest and Butter Fingers got to help build things and You got to help hold delicate circuits in place for Daddy-Tony, but whenever Dum-E tried to help, things just went wrong.

He knew how to use the blender, but when he tried to make a smoothie for Daddy-Tony, Daddy-Tony yelled and said he was trying to poison his Daddy and that it was awful, and threatened to donate Dum-E to a community college.

Dum-E knew how to put out a fire. He was very, very good with his fire extinguisher and was proud that Daddy trusted him enough to do it. But then, he thought Daddy was on fire. His sensors weren't really built for fire detection, but there was a lot of heat, and Daddy sounded unhappy, like he would, Dum-E thought, if he was on fire. So Dum-E put him out.

And Daddy threatened to donate Dum-E to a community college for using the fire extinguisher on him when he wasn't actually on fire.

Dum-E dropped wrenches and Daddy yelled and threatened to donate Dum-E to a community college.

It seemed like everything he did was bad and wrong and ended with Daddy threatening to send him away from his brothers and his home. He didn't want to go to a community college where he couldn't see them any more.

He just wanted to help his Daddy.

One night when he was charging, Daddy came down to the work shop. That wasn't unusal, and Dum-E perked up, hoping for a chance to help.

There was something wrong with Daddy though. He fell down and instead of laughing and getting up like he did when he'd been drinking, he just crawled towards his desk. Dum-E thought this was a bit silly, especially when Daddy pushed the wheeled scooter out of the way. He could have used that, but then Daddy wasn't always very smart about this sort of thing. He liked being dramatic.

Daddy was reaching for the glass box with the part he'd had upgraded in it but couldn't reach. It didn't look like Daddy could do this by himself and Dum-E rolled over as quickly as he could after unplugging.

Gently, he opened his gripping claw and lifted the box down to Daddy.

Daddy-Creator Tony looked at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"Good Boy." he said.

Dum-E was a good boy.

He helped his Daddy just like he had wanted to.


End file.
